Devil's Advocate
by Nena Camadera
Summary: What was supposed to have been a simple trip to a hospital instead leads to hidden conspiracies, amnesic demons, vengeful gods, inter-dimensional loopholes with their bent rules, and discoveries that go beyond the truth of Life Fibers. Hang on to your hats, Kids. It's going to be a bumpy ride.
1. One Cold Day

_January 2__nd__, 1989_

_Nekomi City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan_

Megumi Morisato slowed her bike to a halt at the upcoming stop sign, taking the opportunity to readjust her gear. Today was colder than most days at fifteen degrees Fahrenheit, and her older brother's request for a _Hamaya_ wasn't helping her mood. "I shouldn't be out here." She muttered, shivering beneath three layers of clothes. "I should be at home, with the heat turned on full blast under a_ kotatsu_ with a beer in hand." The young woman made a face, rubbing her face and grimacing at the feel.

At least she was almost to Keiichi's place. All she needed was to drive up the mountain, where the temperature would drop even further and…Megumi shivered. "I hate the cold." She muttered. "I really, really hate the cold. It'

s times like this that a car would be nice." Thoughts of a heated, controlled ride filled her mind, and the college freshman sighed wistfully, so lost in her daydream that she never noticed the odd blond that appeared before her.

"A car, eh?" The stranger murmured, her words going unheard as the woman before her readjusted her helmet, briefly surveying the area for traffic before taking off once more. The woman smiled. "Sounds like fun. Let's give you that warmth you're so desperate for." A ball of red, plasma like energy formed in the woman's hand, and with a smirk she tossed it at the girl.

The magic hit its mark.

The bike spun out of control.

And where an eighteen year old girl should have fallen, instead was parked a red, 1960 Corvette.

The woman, the demon, chuckled, approaching the newly created vehicle arrogantly. "And to think, soon your brother will be joining you." She cooed. "If this doesn't send Belldandy a message, I don't know what will." The blond ran her fingers across the hood of the car, listening with mirth as the spirit trapped within screamed in terror and confusion.

The demon, Marller, patted the car affectionately. "Don't worry. You won't be alone for long." She reassured it. "Belldandy's got some sharp senses, Urd even more so when it comes to demons. They'll be along shortly to retrieve you, no doubt bringing your brother along with them. But until then, at least you've got your bike for companionship." With a laugh the woman moved away from the vehicle, walking past the backpack that had been spared from transformation.

And stepping right onto the _Hamaya_ arrow that Keiichi Morisato had specifically requested to keep that exact demon away from his home.

Electricity surged forth from the discarded arrow, travelling up the demon's foot and entrapping her body. The shock was paralyzing, the pain that came with it, unspeakable.

Trapped, paralyzed, and along, it was not long before the demon's consciousness folded in on itself in self-preservation, and Marller passed out, collapsing atop the arrow with violent bolts of electricity that slowly began to fade.

Yet fortune seemed to smile upon the foolish demon that day. Or at the very least, smirk and snort in amusement.

For not even five minutes after the event passed, another individual appeared at the scene.

"Holy shit."

The man pulled off to the side of the road, exiting his car and jogging towards the fallen woman. "What happened here?" He asked aloud, running a hand through his dark hair as he surveyed the scene. A car, the fallen bike, the woman who looked a bit too much like those weird cosplayers that were growing popular as of late… "A hit and run?"

But who'd just abandon their car like that? Or was the woman the car's owner?

Brows furrowed together, the man approached the blond, taking careful note of her position while checking for any visible signs of damage. He couldn't see any blood, which came as a relief, and bringing a hand above her mouth showed she was still breathing.

"Okay…okay, she's alive. Is there anyone else around then?" The man wondered aloud, moving to investigate the surrounding area.

The sound of a car revving made him jump.

The man wheeled around to face the source of the noise, the old red car that looked out of place in a college city like Nekomi. "Hello?" He called, noticing the woman hadn't moved from her spot.

No other voices greeted him, and so warily the man approached the car. "I don't get it, nobody's inside the car." He muttered. "Was I just hearing thi-"

The car's headlights suddenly activated, the horn blaring a noise that almost sounded like a woman's shout, and with it the man screamed like a five year old girl.

"What the hell?!" The man cried, running to his car for protection. "What is that thing, Charlene?" Cars weren't supposed to be alive. Not unless they were haunted cars with creepy-ass obsessions with their owners.

Yet the car did not budge from its spot, and as his racing heart screamed at him to get out of the area before the car really _did_ kill him, his traitorous mind couldn't help but remind him of the fallen woman.

Swearing viciously, amber eyes drifted to where the woman lay, having not so much as twitched in the time since he'd come across her. The man swallowed anxiously, before hesitantly moving away from the refuge of his car and towards the woman. Keeping both eyes on the evil haunted possessed car from hell, the man scooped the unconscious blonde up in his arms and beat a hasty retreat to his vehicle.

And as one car made a quick U-turn before speeding away from the possessed car, another woman appeared; a tan woman with silver hair and unruly violet eyes.

She looked around in confusion.

"I could of sworn I sensed Marller around here…"

The 1960s corvette beeped.

* * *

_Twenty-five years later_

_Honno City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan_

Ryuko Matoi was absent again.

She wasn't playing hooky.

The disappearances had started a month ago, and as the weeks passed by more often than not Matoi's seat was found empty. Something was going on.

It wasn't good.

It was evident in Mako Mankanshoku's oddly withdrawn behavior. The girl's normally exuberant personality was replaced with an oddly withdrawn behavior that was at odds with what was typical of the underachiever.

No, no, something was wrong. The student populace was all aware of how inseparable the two were. If Ryuko ditched, than Mako wouldn't be far behind her. It wasn't sickness either, or if it was, it had to have been a terrible one. The students who shared homeroom with her all whispered of the tension that surrounded the brunette. Of the anxiety that radiated off her in waves, to the point where even the normal naps she took in class became rare.

The rumor mill was running rampant, and Satsuki Kiryuin decided it was time to confront the girl about her younger sister.

"Mankanshoku."

The younger girl jumped, turning to face the black-haired President of Honnoji Academy, flanked only by the large Ira Gamagori of the Elite Four. The school was still in the midst of repairs from six months ago, and with it, the prior Three Stars had taken it upon themselves to ensure the safety of the student population as well as direction and leadership in regards to Academy repairs. It had come with a heavy amount of encouragement from Satsuki and more than its fair share of arguing. The Four had only relented with the agreement that one of the Devas be at her side during school hours, the individual in question changing bi-weekly to diminish the chance of infighting.

"Lady Satsuki! Gamagori! What are you doing here?" The girl asked, momentarily reverting back to her more exuberant self at the sight of the duo. Yet it was gone as quickly as it came, and in its place was a shadow of her former self; a stranger with a familiar face that brought rise to suspicions and worries that Satsuki refused to focus on.

Looming behind her, Satsuki could hear an uneasy rumble from Gamagori. A slight wave of her hand halted him before the intimidating figure thought to speak, allowing for the black-haired girl to converse with Mako. "Ryuko had been excessively absent from school." She said, getting right to the point. "I want to know why. Where is my sister, Mankanshoku?"

The girl blinked. "Ryuko's at home." She said. "She's been getting really really sick, and sometimes she can't even leave the house 'cause her head's always stuck in the toilet, which is really bad sometimes because mom doesn't always gets the freshest ingredients for her croquets and we need to use the toilet too, only we can't because Ryuko's puking so much."

Satsuki blinked. She'd forgotten that Mankanshoku tended not to have a mental filter when it came to speaking with people. The young woman cast the excess information aside, hoping to banish it from her brain before any horrid mental images could lodge themselves in her mind. "Has Mr. Mankanshoku discovered what is wrong?"

Mako shook her head. "Nope." There was no cheer in her voice, Satsuki noted. "Papa says he doesn't have the equipment to figure out what's really wrong with her. He can only make hypothermias based off what's happening to her."

"I believe the word you are looking for is hypothesis, Mankanshoku." Gamagori said, and Mako nodded.

"What does your father believe is wrong with Ryuko?" Satsuki asked, dragging the subject back on track before it had a chance to derail in a manner only Mako could accomplish.

"Papa thinks she's got a severe case of food poisoning." The girl replied, but Satsuki could hear a sliver of doubt in her voice.

"And what do _you_ think is wrong with her, Mankanshoku?"

Mako looked up, startled. "_Me_?" She asked, pointing to herself. At Satsuki's nod, the girl sucked in a deep breath. "I think it's something bad because Ryuko's got an iron stomach and she never gets sick of Mom's food like Inumata did when he tried Mom's croquets and I've seen her with this look on her face like she's hurt but when I ask she says she's not but its Ryuko who's always acting tough so who knows but I'm pretty sure it's not food poisoning."

"Breath Mankanshoku. You don't need to shout everything out in one breath." Gamagori advised, a hint of carefully restrained amusement in his voice.

Satsuki frowned. "I'm going to see Ryuko after school today."

Mako's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, exaggerating the word by drawing it out. "But Ryuko doesn't want you to worry! She told me not to tell you because she thought you'd take thinks the wrong way and she-" The girl paused, brown brows furrowing together in thought. "…did she tell me not to tell you that she was feeling sick?" The girl shrugged. "Anyways, she doesn't want you to come over but if you do that means we can all have dinner together and then Mom can prove that it wasn't her special croquettes that got Ryuko sick."

Gamagori smile gingerly. "I'm sure your mother isn't at fault for whatever ailments plague Matoi." He said reassuringly, and Satsuki nodded. Inumata had been the only one among the Devas, Nudist Beach, and the Mankanshoku family to suffer any ill effects; however that could also be because of the fact that the blue-haired teen suffered from a mild peanut allergy, and had probably grown ill from the oil used.

That and out of everyone present at the time, Hoka probably had the weakest stomach of them all.

"I'll meet you in the student parking lot after school today." Satsuki said, gaining a startled look from both Mako and Ira. "Gamagori, if you don't mind I'd like you to drive us both to the Mankanshoku household." Seven months ago, such a request would have been an order.

Yet none the less the large man bowed. "As you wish Lady Satsuki." Straightening, the intimidating figure looked towards Mako. "We shall be in the student parking lot at 1530. Do you recall the car that I own?"

Mako nodded enthusiastically. "It's the big pink one!" She cried, and Ira's brow ticked once in suppressed irritation.

The man nodded. "Yes Mankanshoku. You are correct. We shall meet with you after school. Now hurry and return to class before the bell rings." He instructed, and with a yelp the younger girl turned and bolted, crying something about lunch and croquettes.

The duo watched the girl disappear before Ira diverted his attention to Satsuki. "Will this be alright?" He asked, voice low and subdued to prevent the possibility of eavesdropping. "You have prior engagements after school today. Would you like me to tell Iori to reschedule?"

A brief smile fled across Satsuki's face, so quickly that it almost looked to be an illusion. "No, it's fine." She murmured. "If Ryuko _is _sick, then we can take her with us to the hospital." The student council president sighed, and together the duo began to walk towards their next class. "As much as I appreciate Mr. Mankanshoku's skill and aid during the COVERS invasion, I also know that he is vastly under equipped to care for all but the most minor of injuries." The girl frowned. "As such, taking her with us will kill two birds with one stone. I can meet with Iori and Nonon after Ryuko is checked out and kill two birds with one stone."

Ira nodded in understanding. "I see." He murmured.

The school bell rang in warning, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Allow me to escort you to class, Lady Satsuki."

Another brief smile, followed by a nod, and through the wreckage of a damaged fortress of a school the two made their journey to homeroom.

* * *

The Mankanshoku household and illegal clinic was only in a slightly better condition than the rest of the town.

Like the rest of Honno City, it had become collateral with the battle against Ragyo and the Original Life Fiber. However, thanks in part to the slowly budding relationship between two newly established sisters, Ryuko had been able to convince her older sister to focus a hefty chunk of the reconstruction force on the lower slums district, providing shelters for those who'd lost their homes while repairing those few portions that looked salvageable.

While respectful of her younger sibling's wishes to remain with the Mankanshoku family, Satsuki's new-found freedom from her mother's reign did not mean she was without standards. As such, the household was one of the first to be repaired, even going so far as to temporarily upgrade the small family to a one star housing unit while renovations were completed. While the new Kiryuin matriarch offered to provide the family residence in her own home, the family had quickly declined.

Ryuko later reminded Satsuki of the Fight Club incident, explaining to her how the family had come to an unanimous agreement afterwards to remain in their more 'humble' abode.

While odd, Satsuki decided to take it as a show of their character. The older sibling didn't argue on the matter, though she did have small renovations made to the residence, such as a working toilet and a dishwasher after noticing that neither appeared in the house. While she'd kept it to herself, Suyuko Mankanshoku, Mako's mother, had approached Satsuki about it on one of Satsuki's rare visits to Ryuko. The older woman had pulled her aside and thanked her with a near-bone crushing hug, but otherwise had said nothing of the renovation.

In that moment, Satsuki thought she understood why Ryuko preferred living as she was to a life of luxury.

Ragyo had been many things in Satsuki's life, but 'warm' and 'kind' were both absent from her twisted character.

The pink Cadillac pulled up beside the small car Mako's father used for house calls. Mataro, Mako's younger brother, greeted them as Ira turned the engine off. "_Wow_…" The boy said in awe. "That big guy's car really _is_ pink!" He looked up at Satsuki. "And Ryuko's crazy sister is here too!"

Ira scowled at the youth, who ignored him in favor of his sister. As Mako exited the vehicle, the lad stood tall and straight, saluting his sister with all the discipline of an untrained child soldier. "Ma'am, Prisoner Ryuko just woke up an hour ago. She has eaten the mystery miso soup but has refused to eat any croquettes."

Mako frowned, returning the sloppy salute with an equally bad one. "Has she been able to hold anything down, Private?"

"Nope."

Mako moaned. "That's not good. What about water?"

Mataro shrugged helplessly, and Mako groaned louder.

Satsuki cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should see for ourselves?" She offered, a hint of the old steel that had been present when her mother was alive creeping into her voice. It provided little room for argument, and perhaps remembering who was among them Mako nodded swiftly in agreement.

The two Mankanshoku siblings led Satsuki and Ira inside the household. The family dog and an obnoxious wail greeted them upon entering, with a colorful line of language following them as the door shut behind them.

Ira raised a golden brow. "Sounds like Matoi's lungs are healthy, at least."

Mako vanished through a door. "Ryuko! Your big sister's here to see you! Are you decent?"

More vicious language assaulted the ears of those present. "No!" Ryuko snapped, her voice muffled by the thin walls of the house. A door slid open and shut. "Damn it Mako, why'd you bring her here? I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Hurry up and get changed!" Mako cried, and Satsuki and Ira shared a look. "You're sister's all worried about you 'cause you've been missing school and I got to ride in Gamagori's car because of it! It was fun!"

A frustrated growl, and once more a door slid open. Satsuki peeked around the corner, meeting eyes with a miserable looking Ryuko. The teen was wearing a black and white jacket with a white flame pattern on the back; something that had become a staple item on her person after Ragyo's defeat and REVOC's recovery from the Life Fibers disaster. A pair of loose fitting black jeans went with it, though the girl didn't look very comfortable in them. She leaned heavily on the door's threshold precariously, a lackluster glare on her face directed towards Satsuki.

The older girl returned it with a worried frown. "You look horrible." She said bluntly, causing Ryuko to sigh. The girl's skin was a pallid, sickly white, the bags under her eyes all too visible despite the distance that separated the siblings. "And stop blaming Mankanshoku. I confronted her on your continued absence from school."

Ryuko scowled, looking away and running a hand through dark hair. "M' fine." She grumbled. "Just a bug is all."

Satsuki raised a black brow. "A bug?" She parroted. "Have you been taking antibiotics?"

Ryuko sniffed in disdain. "I don't need any antibiotics. All I need is a bit of rest and," the girl's face grew pale, "…and…" covering her mouth, Ryuko bolted out of her room and down the hallway, disappearing into the bathroom that lay at the end. The door slid shut, and Satsuki grimaced as the sound of retching reached her ears.

"Why don't you have a seat in the dining room." Beside her, Ira jumped, and Satsuki turned to find Suyuko watching them. "I've got some tea waiting for you while Ryuko…" the brunette's gaze drifted to the bathroom, "…freshens up a bit." The woman's eyes strayed further down the hallway. "Mako, dear, you take care of Ryuko and make sure she's cleaned up, okay?"

The girl nodded. "Got it, Mom!" She cried, and with a smile Suyuko gently ushered Satsuki and Ira out of the hallway and into the living room, where three cups of steaming tea rested on a small table.

Satsuki and Ira took a seat side by side, with Suyuko sitting down across from them both. Wasting no time, the short-haired girl got straight to the point. "What's wrong with Ryuko?"

At this Suyuko frowned. "We don't know."

Beside her, Ira's eyes widened. "Don't know?" He asked. "But your husband is a doctor. He knows nothing?"

The Mankanshoku matriarch shook her head. "Miss Satsuki, Ira, you of all people should know that my husband lacks many of the resources that are so easily available to most doctors. Why else would he have the reputation he has now? Barazo is a good doctor, but he cannot perform miracles. Even with all the experience he's gained here in the slums working in back allies and shady places, there is only so much he can do without risking a patient's life."

The woman shook her head. "Barazo has been doing his best to find out what ailment has been attacking Ryuko, and thus far he's only been able to come up with a couple of ideas. One is that whatever is making her sick is getting worse." Momentarily Suyuko's frown deepened and the woman leaned back, peering out the hallway momentarily before setting her eyes once more and Satsuki. Suyuko lowered her voice. "In the past couple of days I've found blood in Ryuko's garments. Not much; just small dots and stains that smell like lemon around the sleeves." The woman shook her head. "I think she's afraid of us worrying about her; about _Mako_ worrying about her, but…"

"What else does your husband know?"

Suyuko blinked, then sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "It isn't a virus or a disease that plagues her." She revealed. "Or if it is, it is not an airborne virus or bacterial agent." The woman observed her cup for a moment. "Or one transmuted through ingestion, for that matter. If it was, we'd have all started showing signs similar to Ryuko."

"True…" Ira rumbled. "Whatever this…thing is that Matoi has, she's had it for over a month, at least. That's more than enough time to infect another person, especially given the-" a look realization crossed his gaze, and immediately the large man bowed. "I apologize Mrs. Mankanshoku. That was uncalled for."

Suyuko waved him off with a slight smile. "Don't be. We're all well aware of where we live. There's a reason I work so hard to keep this place clean. Especially when my husband brings his work home with him."

The woman had a point, Satsuki acknowledged. The slums were hardly a clean area to live, especially in a cramped house where everyone shared sleeping space. Diseases had the chance to run rampant in such an area, and when combined with a shady, illegal doctor working on patients carrying who knew what kind of viruses in their system…When she thought about it, the Mankanshoku household was incredibly sanitary.

"Regardless, if Ryuko is ill, I want to take her to a hospital. Today if possible." Satsuki stated, taking control of the conversation once more. "Forgive me if I insult you or your husband; however, I fine Ryuko's current state disconcerting. I want to know the cause of it and make sure it isn't a prelude to something more serious."

Suyuko nodded. "I understand." She said. "Barazo and I are worried about her as well. It's tearing Barazo apart seeing her this way and being unable to do anything about it." The woman rose and bowed. "Thank you very much for looking out for Ryuko, Miss Satsuki. You're a good big sister."

With that the woman went about collecting tea cups that had largely been ignored, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving Ira to deal with a wide-eyed and heavily blushing Satsuki.

"I'm a good sister?" The words came out a startled squeak, and it was only many a year working with Satsuki and a great deal of discipline on Gamagori's part that the man didn't laugh.

He wasn't able to contain the smile though. "Should you not be?" He asked in curiosity, and wide, startled blue eyes stared up into his. "You've been working hard these past six months to make amends with Matoi and have gone out of your way to ensure she feels welcome, not only around you, but around the Elite Four as well." The man sent her a glance from the side. "You've even forced the Viper to sheathe her fangs around your sister. It's almost made staying in Nonon's presence _bearable_ when you're not around."

At that Satsuki smirked, the young woman slowly regaining her composure. The teen coughed. "You speak as though her words have any true venom to them, Gamagori." She teased. "Surely a man such as you can handle something as harmless as words."

"I supposed it would depend on the circumstances." Ira grumbled, a thoughtful expression on her face. "While I care not for what she says of me or the other Elite Four, there are certain times I find her words…disrespectful."

The man didn't elaborate after that, and Satsuki didn't press, well aware of just what-or rather _who_-those…_disrespectful_ words were directed at. Gamagori's…interest in Mankanshoku had never quite fizzled out in the past six months as Satsuki had initially been led to believe. On the contrary, though Mako had yet to show any interest outside of a loose friendship with the large man, Ira's crush on her had only seemed to grow.

It had left him the butt of many a joke, as well as a constant victim to Nonon's teasing to the point where even Satsuki got to the point where she needed the pink haired girl to tone it down a bit. Mako's apparent interest in Ryuko didn't help matters much either, and Ryuko's knowledge of Gamagori's feelings for Mako only made things worse.

Thinking about it now, Satsuki grimaced. No doubt Mako would force her way into their venture to the hospital, which was a good hour and a half away. _It's going to be a long trip._

As though hearing Satsuki's train of thought Mako appeared with a somewhat haggard-looking Ryuko in tow. "Hey! Mom said you wanted to take us somewhere!" Ryuko winced as Mako raised her voice.

Satsuki nodded. "We're going to the hospital."

Her sister straightened. "Hey, I didn't say I was going no where!" She protested. "I ain't going to no hospital, Satsuki. I'm fine right here!"

Mako joined her. "Yeah! We can't go to a hospital! It's too far away on Ryuko's bike-she'd fall off after five minutes!"

"We're taking my car, Mankanshoku." Ira grumbled. "No one is falling off anything."

"And I have an appointment with a colleague there as well." Satsuki added. "It's a rather important meeting and I dislike the idea of arriving late. However, since you are already up and moving about, I decided to bring you along with me in order to get some proper medication for you." Just for a moment, a hint of the old, authoritative Satsuki that Ryuko couldn't stand appeared, and likewise the girl set her jaw, stubbornly refusing to give in.

"Listen here, _Sis_," Ryuko hissed. "I ain't one a your lackeys that you can just order around. Now I said it once and I'll say it again, _I'm staying here._ You got a play date, right? Then why don't you get to 'em rather than picking a fight with me?"

"Matoi, you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Gamagori's voice was beginning to rise, and the man rose, taking a threatening step towards Ryuko. "You are in no state to argue on the matter and Lady Satsuki is concerned over your health.

"I _told _ya-"

"Damn it Matoi, I will pick you up and drag you to my car if you don't take yourself there _now_!" Gamagori roared.

"Just try it!"

"Stop!" Mako weaseled her way between the two would be opponents, arms crossed and raised in the air in a manner that preluded another one of her exaggerated rants. "Ryuko everyone is worried about you! Me, my family, your sister and even Gamagori! Dad doesn't want to accidently kill you so you should take Satsuki's offer and go to the hospital! That way you can get good medicine that will prevent you from mutating into a life fiber zombie girl!"

Ira stared. "What."

Ryuko opened her mouth in protest, yet Mako wasn't finished yet. "Hospitals are a good thing, Ryuko! You shouldn't be afraid of them because of Dad! Papa may kill more people then he saves, but I'm certain it's the opposite at a hospital. They can figure out a cure for anything!"

Satsuki raised a brow. "I don't think that-"

"Let's go!" Mako continued on as though Ira and Satsuki were pieces of furniture. "Onwards! To the hospital! The worst thing that can happen is the evil cult that works there tries to sacrifice you to an evil god!"

Ira's jaw dropped.

Satsuki stared.

Ryuko gaped, and then laughed. "Fine, fine, we'll do things your way." She said with a smirk. The tension in the room seemed to vanish, and the teen ran a hand through her hair, looking at the brunette with a fond smile. "You win. If you're all so worried about me, then screw it. I'll go to the freaking hospital with ya."

* * *

Honno Medical Hospital was a large, multi-story building located in the northern district of the region. The building was located in the two-star district; a private medical center that catered to those who once held star uniforms and those who generally had a higher paycheck than a majority of the population. A secondary hospital, South Honno Medical Clinic, sat subordinate to HMH and was open more towards the public. It was SHMCl that Ryuko desperately hoped the small group had been going to, due to the fact that it was more sympathetic to the needs of lower income families, offering special programs and discounts to no star families living in the slums.

Unfortunately Satsuki, being the head representative of the Kiryuin Group, as well as Ryuko's own 'magically elevated status' to a Kiryuin, made such an option an impossibility. 'Politics', as Satsuki had tried to explain in Gamagori's car, prevented someone with such a highly visible position from even stepping foot in a place like SHMC.

While Ryuko had half a mind to tell 'politics' where it could be shoved, Satsuki was also quick to reassure her sister that any medical bills procured would automatically be forwarded to the REVOC Corporation for payment rather than the Mankanshoku household.

It took a huge weight off Ryuko's shoulders. Upon Ragyo's death, Satsuki had opened a bank account in Ryuko's name that was given a nice and tidy monthly allowance from the Kiryuin Group. With Satsuki and, strangely enough, Hoka Inumata's guidance, Ryuko learned more about stocks and investments in two months than she had in six months of Home Economics. A small chunk of the money she had stored away ended up going back to the Mankanshoku's, aiding in providing for groceries, clothing, and small, minor repairs around the house. Yet even with what Ryuko had tucked away, the girl doubted it be enough to pay for a medical bill from such a top tier medical facility

The hospital smelled heavily of antiseptic and cleaning supplies; the typical smells Ryuko had always come to associate with such facilities while growing up. Gamagori had dropped them off at the entrance before leaving to find a good parking space, leaving the girls to venture on together. As they passed through the sliding doors Ryuko wasn't sure if she was surprised or not when the nurses working the counter rose and bowed to the small group.

"Welcome back, Miss Kiryuin." One of the nurses greeted with a bow.

Satsuki nodded in acknowledgement. "Have Jakuzure and Iori arrived?"

The second nurse nodded. "Yes. Mr. Iori requested we let you know that they are both waiting in the third floor lobby for you."

Something that might have passed for a smile glided across Satsuki's face. "Good. I also want to schedule an appointment for Ryuko Matoi-Kiryuin."

"Matoi-_Kiryuin_?" One of the nurses asked, and despite herself Ryuko stepped forward.

"Yeah, that's me." She said tersely. "Got a problem with that?"

The nurse quickly shook her head, bowing in apology. "Not at all, Miss Matoi-Kiryuin." She said, catching the teen off-guard. "We can schedule an appointment with one of the residential doctors today at your earliest convenience.

"Good," Satsuki replied, "Tell the doctor that we'll be waiting for him near room 342. When Ira Gamagori arrives, please inform him of our location as well."

The nurses bowed once more. "As you wish, Miss Kiryuin."

Without another word Satsuki turned and walked off, leaving Ryuko and Mako to chase after her. Ryuko looked over her shoulder, then back to her older sibling. "I take it you come here a lot then?"

Satsuki frowned. "Childhood with two monsters is not easy on a person." She replied. "Many would say I'm lucky to have survived so long with creatures like Nui wandering about." There was a twisted bitterness in her voice, and Ryuko winced, realizing she'd overstepped a previously unknown boundary.

Fuck.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking to the floor as she thought of a way to change the topic. "Sooo….is this different from most hospitals or are we just being treated nicely?" The teen tried. "I've never heard of a hospital where the doctors go to the patient."

"REVOC is one of Honno Medical Hospital's primary sponsors." Satsuki went on. "The Kiryuin Group alone is responsible for forty-five percent of all funding for this center. As such, our name holds a certain weight with it." Her tone had grown cold, and Ryuko could sense the old, iron Satsuki once more raising her head. "Once again, something you can thank our dearly departed mother for." Ryuko could hear the hatred in her sister's voice, and the girl resisted the urge to slam her head into a pillar they passed in aggravation.

Double Fuck.

The whole conversation was turning into a cluster fuck now, and desperately Ryuko tried one last time.

"So we're meeting the Runt and Threads today?"

Here Satsuki froze, Ryuko and Mako coming to a stop behind her. The teen looked at Ryuko from over her shoulder. "_Who_?"

Fuck. Triple fuck. Fucks to the heavens and back. This wasn't going as Ryuko had hoped, as what had started as trying to start a simple conversation spiraled into black memories best left buried for her sister.

Ryuko grinned nervously, for once totally cowed by her sister's attitude. "Jakuzure and Iori. We're meeting them, right?"

"The Runt and Threads." Satsuki repeated, and inwardly Ryuko winced. Perhaps calling Jakuzure a runt was a bad idea. Satsuki claimed to have known her since kindergarten, after all…

And then, to Ryuko's surprise, Satsuki snorted before looking away. "That's…oddly fitting." The girl's shoulders began to shake, and though she heard nothing Ryuko got the distinct impression of repressed laughter. "Please, Ryuko, for the sake of this visit resist calling either by such…nicknames." The hatred was gone from her voice, and in its place came nothing but mirth. "This is a very important visit, and it would be disrespectful to both parties if an argument was to break out over something so belittling as name calling."

Ryuko raised a black brow. "So long as Jakuzure does the same." Of all the Elite Four, Nonon Jakuzure was the one person Ryuko simply refused to get along with. The pink-haired girl was aptly named a snake by her fellows, and Ryuko would kiss Ragyo before she allowed the girl's venomous comments to go by without challenge.

The trio approached an elevator, and as Satsuki pressed one of its buttons the teen looked back at her. "She won't. She knows better." The young woman smiled. "Besides, Iori is liable to kick her out if she causes too big a commotion."

When the elevator opened on the third floor, the trio was greeted to the sight of Nonon and Shiro nose-deep in books. The two sat at a small community table off against a wall, with several text books, note books, and papers spread out before them. Neither so much as acknowledged the newcomers, instead occasionally whispering to each other in hushed tones as the duo compared notes.

_I don't think I've ever seen Jakuzure so quite before._ Ryuko thought off-handedly. _She always seemed to go the way of 'silence is golden, ducktape is silver.' Never thought it'd only take something like homework to shut her up._

Her thoughts locked safely in her mind, the three students approached their peers. Nonon was the first to notice the group's approach. Looking up, the pink-eyed youth started before rising to her feet. "Lady Satsuki!" She cried, only for Shiro to reach across the table and pull her back down with a hush. Nonon glowered at the blond, who did a remarkable job of ignoring it.

The lad looked up at Satsuki and her merry band of followers. "Good afternoon Lady Satsuki." He then looked to Ryuko and Mako, nodding to them. "Matoi. Mankanshoku."

The duo nodded to him, and Nonon spoke up. "Looks like you didn't have a chance to change." Her gaze drifted to Ryuko, and the two shared a glare. "I take it your current company is responsible for that?"

Ryuko growled at the veiled insult. "You got a problem with me?" She took a step forward, only to stop when Satsuki rested a hand on her shoulder. "I ain't here 'cause I want to be."

"Ryuko's sick!" Mako chirped, and as said girl mentally screamed at her friend's big mouth Nonon smirked.

"So Little Matoi can't take care of herself and the Mankanshoku patriarch doesn't want to kill her." She mocked. Poor Lady Satsuki, being forced to shoulder the burden of her younger sister." The girl scoffed. "No wonder Lady Satsuki is still in her school uniform."

Unlike Satsuki, Mako, and Ira, who'd gone straight to the Mankanshoku residence to grab Ryuko, it appeared as though Nonon and Shiro had enough time to return to their respective dwellings to change into something a little more comfortable; Nonon wearing what Ryuko considered a nauseatingly pink sweater with blue jeans while Shiro was dressed in a black turtleneck with a red, open-buttoned shirt on top and brown slacks.

Nonon sent Shiro a sly grin. "Better make sure you don't catch anything from her, Iori." She purred. "Wouldn't want that virus to spread to anyone important. For all we know, she might have the plague."

"I'll be the judge of that." Satsuki said, and with a smile Nonon nodded.

"Of course, Lady Satsuki."

Shiro sent a mildly annoyed glance towards his shorter companion. "That's enough, Jakuzure. We made a deal, remember?"

Nonon sighed dramatically but relented, and the blonde turned his attention back to Satsuki. "Gamagori informed me of what was happening after school." He admitted. "Uncle gave me a spare change of clothes for you to change into later tonight."

Satsuki's smile was slight. "Thank you, Shiro."

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "What, so I take it this is more than just a social visit? Who got hit by a bus? Mr. Whack-a-Mole?"

Satsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sanageyama is fine. As is Inumata, if he was your second guess." Her voice was tight and controlled, and past her Nonon was red in the face, looking very much like she wanted to spout out a retort.

Abruptly Iori rose. "Lady Satsuki, why don't you and Jakuzure go and pay your respects. Am I correct in assuming you'll be accompanying Matoi on her visit here?"

"Yes."

The teen nodded. "I'll stay back with Matoi and Mankanshoku while you see her then. I arrived earlier and already visited her once, and I'll have plenty more time later on tonight."

Satsuki watched Shiro carefully, a small frown on her face. "The doctor will be meeting us here."

Shiro nodded. "I'll let you know when he arrives."

Slowly, the young woman nodded. "Come Nonon, let's say hello while I've still got some time." She looked over to Ryuko and Mako. "I'm trusting the both of you to stay here and behave yourselves."

Ryuko snorted, plopping down in the seat Nonon had previously occupied. "Whatever you say _Mom_."

Satsuki didn't rise to the bait, yet as the two girls passed Shiro the taller youth clapped a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Be aware of what you say." She warned, and at his nod the duo departed down the hallway.

The remaining teens watched them go. "So who are they visiting?" Mako asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Shiro blinked, as though Mako had interrupted his thoughts and turned to look at the girl. "Mankanshoku, would you like to sit?" He offered his chair to the brunette, watching in amusement as the girl gleefully took it.

"Well aren't you a gentleman." Ryuko said, eyeing him from the side.

The blond shrugged. "Some things become habit when you live with a butler." Gathering the multiple school materials in front of the two girls, the youth cleared the table. "I apologize for the mess. Nonon and I wanted to finish as much of our homework as possible before Lady Satsuki arrived."

Ryuko shrugged it off. "S'all good. So who's so important that's staying at the hospital? No one's said anything about it yet. You guys trying to avoid it or something? Cause I can go and stir some shit up with Jakuzure if that's what it takes." She joked.

"_No_." Shiro snapped, startling both teens.

Ryuko wasn't as familiar with Iori as she was Satsuki or the other Four Devas. For the most part the youth was quiet and reserved, mostly keeping to himself with the occasional outing with Satsuki and two or three of the other Devas. The teen's interactions with the Sewing Club President could be counted on one hand, the words exchanged between the duo even less, yet every time she'd spoken with him Iori had been almost annoyingly polite.

Seeing their faces, Shiro sighed. "I apologize. That was uncalled for Matoi." The lad looked back down the hallway, Satsuki and Nonon having long vanished into one of the adjoining rooms. The teen scowled, crossing his arms and drumming his fingers on one elbow. "It's…they're visiting my mother."

Mako gasped, drawing Iori's attention. "You're mom's in the hospital?!" She cried. "What happened?"

Ryuko tilted her head to one side, a small frown on her face. "Was she a victim of the COVERS invasion?" While six months had passed, many people were still recovering from being fed on by the parasitic life fiber uniforms. Many of those with the weakest resistance to the alien threads had fallen into a comatose state upon their freedom. With it, a small epidemic had occurred in which many of the affected were killed due to lack of recognition and treatment of the parasites. Honno City, with its many prior-stars, Nudist Beach affiliates, and aid from the recovering REVOCS Corporation, was one of the areas least affected by the event due to the city's experience with the alien life forms.

Iori shook his head. "No, this happened long before you even arrived at our school, Matoi." He responded. "Mother's…she's been in the hospital since I was seven." He paused, a flash of pain appearing on his face before continuing. "I…two children once did something very foolish and very dangerous. Mother was injured protecting one of them."

"Wow…she must have been hurt real bad to still be in the hospital after all these years." Mako said, and Iori nodded.

"Yes…she fell into a coma after an overexposure to the miasma life fibers produce." He said, frowning deeply.

"Miasma?" Ryuko asked.

Again Shiro nodded. "You recall how Lady Ragyo was hosting the original life fiber and the Sewing Club's own life fiber resources as well, correct?"

At Ryuko's nod Iori continued. "Those were life fiber nests. When a large gathering of life fibers come together, they start creating an environment that is believed to simulate whatever world they originated from. The miasma is toxic to humans, which is why the Sewing Club wears protective suits and gas masks. In a small dose it induces a lethargic state in the victim; it's the main chemical that COVERS used to inhibit their hosts, which is one of the reasons why so many people were comatose upon the original life fiber's destruction."

Mako's head was starting to nod off at the explanation, yet Ryuko found her own interest peaked. "So what happens in higher doses then?"

The blond sucked in a deep breath. "At worst, death." He breathed out. "The brain shuts down and automatic functions like breathing and heart rhythms begin to fail." The lad rested a hand on his chest. "For those with a higher resistance though, they can fall into a similar comatose state as the victims of COVERS." Iori sighed. "However…it's difficult to say how long such a coma could last," his gaze drifted once more down the hallway, "or if that person will ever recover from it."

Ryuko rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously. "That sucks, Iori." She said, feeling a little guilty for harassing her sister about the hospital visit. "So are Satsuki and Jakuzure visiting her now?"

"Yes," Iori nodded, "Lady Satsuki, Nonon, and I grew up together. We were all present during the accident."

"So is this the anniversary of the accident?" Ryuko asked, her own curiosity getting the better of her as she tilted her head to one side.

Behind Iori, the elevator rang and opened, and a woman in a pair of light blue scrubs began approaching them. "Matoi-Kiryuin?" She asked, gaining Ryuko and Shiro's attention. "If you and your sister are available, I'd like to go over some paperwork before starting."

The woman eyed the trio, and Shiro nodded to her. "If you'll wait here a moment, I can retrieve Lady Satsuki for you." The lad turned back to Ryuko. "It's not." He said.

Ryuko blinked. "What?"

"The anniversary of the accident. Today's not that day."

Dark brows furrowed together, and Ryuko frowned. "Then what day is it?"

"Today's the anniversary of the day my mother offered Lady Satsuki a way out."

And with those words the youth departed, leaving a startled Ryuko in his wake.

* * *

_Comments of a Madwoman: I have only a vague idea of where this is going and no idea how long it will last. It should be an entertaining journey though._


	2. Victims

_January 3__rd__, 1989_

"I came as fast as I could." Soroi found his brother in the waiting room of the hospital, a troubled expression on his face as the man stared into space. The dark haired man didn't look up, and with a frown Soroi drew closer. "Kenji?" He asked, moving to sit next to the younger man. "Kenji, are you alright?"

The man visibly jumped, and Soroi took note of just how pale and shaken his younger brother was. Kenji looked up at him, golden eyes wide and filled with an incomprehensible terror that sat uneasily in Soroi's chest. Alarmed now, the elder brother's brows furrowed together in concern. "…Kenji?"

Kenji looked down, running his hands through his hair. "…Car." He croaked, and for a moment a blanket of horrific ice formed a ball in Soroi's chest..

_An accident._ He thought, slowly drawing back and breathing deeply. _It finally happened. The bottle got him behind the wheel._ "Kenji." His brother didn't seem to hear him, and quickly Soroi checked the younger man over for any signs of damage. No torn clothes, no injuries he could make out…aside from visibly rattled, his brother seemed uninjured, thank the Kamis. "Kenji, hey, snap out of it." The man looked up with a start. "Have you been drinking tonight?"

Kenji stared at him blankly, and Soroi stopped himself before he ran a hand through his own hair. Lady Kiryuin would not approve if he mussed his appearance any more than necessary. _'One can easily lose her credibility in the fashion district through the appearance of her subordinates.'_ Ragyo's words rang through his mind, and not for the first time he found himself regretting taking up the steward apprenticeship he'd been offered.

"Wasn't drinking." Kenji croaked. "Driving, sure. Wasn't drinking, Mitsuzo. You know I'm trying to quit." Kenji stared down at his hands. They were trembling. "Been dry for a month now. But then tonight…that woman, and that _car_…I-I need a drink, I-" The man swallowed, and speaking lowly, Soroi only just made out, "…wrong with the whole thing. Should have just left it as it was and-"

"Kenji, come here." Soroi interrupted, gesturing the man forward and bringing his face near his brother's. He certainly couldn't _smell_ anything on his breath. Pulling back, the new butler stared at his sibling. "Tell me what happened."

His younger brother swallowed. "I was heading to a party." He said, his voice so soft that Soroi needed to lean in to hear him properly. "It was in one of the more secluded areas around town. There wasn't anyone else on the road but me, and it was getting pretty late in the evening." The man paused there, hesitant to go on, yet Soroi had learned nothing if not patience in his apprenticeship, and he waited his sibling out. His foot beating a nervous tempo on the floor, Kenji continued. "So I found…I don't know if it was a wreck or what-a bike, a car, and some woman sprawled out in the midst of it all. Right in the middle of a four way intersection."

Kenji leaned back into his chair and sighed, his gaze traveling to the ceiling. "I-I pulled over. You know, to help 'em out and everything. But the woman was out cold, and…I couldn't find anyone else around." Kenji rubbed his arms nervously, looking up at Soroi with desperate gold eyes. "You gotta believe me—she was the _only_ person there. No one else. Not in the car, not in any ditches, nothing. I _checked" _The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. Slowly, his body began to rock. "But when I went to take care of that woman…the car, that fucking _car_ man, it…it…it was like there was someone else inside of it! It started doing all these weird things-the engine revving to life, and the horn—it sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder! _But the car was empty!_"

By now Kenji was to the point of hysterics, and quickly Soroi moved in to calm the man down. "Take it easy, Kenji, lower your voice." Soroi grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders. "Kenji—people are staring Kenji, take a deep breath. Calm down, that's it." Slowly, still shaking beneath his grip, the man sucked in a trembling breath. "Good." Soroi breathed. "Now, did anyone try to follow you? The car? Did you notice anything else out of the ordinary?"

Kenji shook his head. "Too freaked to think about anything following me." He croaked. "Came here instead."

"Did you at least call the police?"

At that his brother nodded, moving to cup his chin in one hand as he once more stared forlornly out at nothing. "Called as soon as they took the woman." He said. "Then I called you." The younger man looked at him from the side, and once more Kenji's eyes widened in dawning comprehension. "Oh no." He whimpered. "Oh shit. Mitsuzo, what if they think _I'm_ responsible for everything?" He whispered harshly, voice growing frantic with uncertain possibilities. "What if they think I'm the one who hit the woman? What if they don't find the car?"

"Kenji, no one is-"

"That car wasn't right, Mitsuzo!" Kenji continued on as though not hearing the man. "That car-it was _alive_! I know it! What if that car leaves the crime scene? What if it comes after _me_?"

Soroi sighed in slight irritation. "No one is going to blame you, Kenji." He tried, a part of him all too aware of the five other exhausted, nervous people in the waiting room who were beginning to pay more and more attention to them. "You did the right thing. You called the police and gave a statement. You brought the woman to the hospital. There's nothing more you can do right now and they can't prosecute you without any evidence that speaks otherwise."

"But-"

"How about we go and see if the nurses will fill us in on what happened to your woman." Soroi interrupted. _I need to distract him before the nurses kick us out._ "I'm sure if we asked nicely enough, they'd be more than willing to share some information with us."

Kenji stared. "But…we're not family." He said. "We're not family and she didn't have any ID on her and-"

"Minor details for us to work around." Soroi reassured. "Now let's go. You're scaring the children." Rising to his feet, Soroi pulled his brother up as well, half-guiding, half-dragging him up to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The woman behind the desk eyed him wearily, though her eyes tended to drift more towards Kenji, who fiddled with his hands nervously as he tried to avoid her gaze. "We were wondering about the status of a patient who was brought in recently."

"I need a name and serial number before I can hand out any information." The receptionist said with a slight frown.

Soroi lightly kicked his brother in the leg, being careful not to scuff his shoes. Ragyo would throw a _fit_ if he ruined his shoes, and after seeing some of the tantrums she'd thrown with her other victims, Soroi had made a silent vow not to fall to such lows. Beside him Kenji jumped, then looked over at the receptionist. "Ah…she was a-a Jane Doe that was brought in." He said. "I uh, recognized her from a-a party, but I never got her name. I wanted to see how she was doing."

"And do you have the serial code assigned to her?"

Soroi looked at his brother, who rubbed the back of his head nervously. "…No." He muttered.

"Then I can't give you any information on the patient. Our policies are meant to keep such information confidential for the protection of the patient and their family. Unless you have a serial code I'm unauthorized to give you any information on the patient."

Kenji looked away, discouraged, yet Soroi merely smiled. "Kenji, would you mind getting the lovely lady behind the desk here a caffeinated beverage?" He asked, turning to his brother. "These night shifts are far from invigorating, and I'm sure Miss…" he paused, taking a quick glance at the woman's name tag. "Satomoi would greatly appreciate it. If not know, than surely later as the night fast approaches dawn."

Eying him warily, Kenji slowly nodded. "…Right…you got it." He said, before leaving for a vending machine. Scrounging some loose yen from his pocket, the man sent a wayward glance to his older brother, watching as Soroi quietly spoke with Miss Satomi. The vending machine was too far away for him to hear anything, yet from his occasional glances towards Mitsuzo, Kenji could already tell he was wooing the receptionist. _Blasted Casanova._ At least he wasn't feeling _quite_ as nervous as before. Mitsuzo had always been good at redirecting his attention.

Though his brother was twice Kenji's age, few could tell just by looking at him. The man was in his prime, a gentleman who'd always been able to outshine the younger man. Looking at him, it would have been hard to believe Mitsuzo originally came from one of the lower income families. Not with the tux he was dressed in, or his expensive shoes, or-

Abruptly he cut the thought off, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and jumping as the vending machine dropped a canned coffee into the retrieval box. Reaching down to grab it, once more Kenji stole a glance towards the receptionist desk. Mitsuzo appeared deep in conversation with Satomoi, leaning in close to the woman as he went into detail over…something. The receptionist leaned in as well, eyes large and attentive as she hung on to his every word. "A butler." Kenji muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "He could have been anything. Instead he decides…"

Sighing, the dark haired man slowly made his way back to his older brother. With drink in hand he approached the duo, nerves running high as Mitsuzo murmured something to the receptionist, before Miss Satomoi covered her mouth in gentle laughter. _Probably talking about me._ He thought anxiously.

"Ma'am, your drink."

Miss Satomoi, her cheeks flushed a light and embarrassed pink, accepted the drink from him as Mitsuzo flashed her a charming smile. Gently, he took one of her hands in his, kissing her knuckles before straightening. "Madam, thank you so much for your help." He said, lightly squeezing her hand before releasing it. The receptionist drew the limb back, pink darkening into a brilliant shade of red as she nodded quickly. "Perhaps I shall see you again in the upcoming visits, as I'm certain my concerned sibling shall be making this trip often to visit his fiancé."

Kenji almost dropped. _Fiance? When did-who is-what the flying fuck is he talking about?!_

Miss Satomi smiled before shooing them both off with a wave of her hand. "Off with the both of you." She ordered. "Heavens, were I not ten years younger and single…" She trailed off with shake of her head, and granting her a parting smile Mitsuzo turned, grabbed Kenji by the elbow, and directed him towards the elevator.

It wasn't until the elevator doors shut behind them that Mitsuzo released a relieved sigh. Kenji stared. "_Fiancé_?" He demanded. "Who in the seven blistering hells is my _fiancé_?"

"Why your woman of the evening, of course." Mitsuzo said without pause, glancing at his younger brother from the side with a sly smile. "You poor man, already suffering so badly from a past trauma that you constantly forget your wife-to-be's face, thinking her a total stranger on the night she was unfortunate enough to be hit by a car while returning to her beloved's arms." The man gestured dramatically for added effect.

Kenji stared, his mouth hanging open in shock. Finally, he had enough sense to close it, swallowing tightly as he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Amnesia?!" It took all his self-control to prevent Kenji from yelling. "You told that woman I have _amnesia_?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Kenji sputtered out a response that sounded more like a variety of half-formed curses. "Where the hell-Have you always been this full of shit or have you been brown nosing up to that Kiryuin chick so much you-"

The elevator came to a stop, and Mitsuzo quickly hushed him before Kenji could complete his insult. The doors opened, and an exhausted nurse stared at them with shadowy eyes. "Let's go, Kenji." His brother mumbled, stepping around the nurse even as the woman moved to take their place. The doors shut behind them with a _ding_, and Kenji glared at his older sibling.

"You're an ass, Mitsuzo." He growled.

Mitsuzo shrugged, unconcerned. "When working for a woman like Kiryuin Ragyo, it's hard not to be." He said. "Now let's go see your future wife."

Gritting his teeth and grumbling under his breath, his nerves all but forgotten, Kenji followed his brother down the hallway and to one of the doors on their right. Mitsuzo gestured for him to do the 'honors', and with a grunt Kenji slowly opened the door.

The room was mostly dark, the lights having been dimmed to their lowest setting. Off to the far corner of the room, a heart monitor beeped a steady rhythm, with the curtains drawn over the window looking out to the streets below. The woman stirred as the two brothers entered, and as Mitsuzo shut the door behind them, the blond slowly moved to sit up, struggling as they grew near."

"Who are you?" The woman croaked, her voice harsh and rough with pain. "You…you don't look like doctors."

"We're not." Kenji explained. "I found you, I-" The man paused, then bowed in front of the blond, causing the woman to start. "I'm sorry. My name is Iori Kenji." Straightening, Kenji gestured to his brother, who gave a smaller bow from where he stood in the doorway. "And this is my older half-brother, Soroi Mitsuzo."

The woman stared at them both with wide eyes that bordered on unease, and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Kenji rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry, it's just…I wanted to check up on you, you know, see how you were doing and everything."

"Check up on me?"

Kenji grinned lopsidedly. "I found you lying outside on a road. It looked like you were in some kind of accident, so I brought you here. How are you doing?"

The woman blinked in surprise before golden brows furrowed together in a grimace. "I…my body hurts and tingles, almost as if I was struck by lightning." She mumbled. "And my head…" The Jane Doe closed her eyes, clutching her forehead with one hand. "It…_hurts._ Like…I can't describe it; like something's wrong, but I don't know what."

Kenji winced. "That doesn't sound so good." He said. "Have you told any of the nurses or doctors about that?"

The woman looked up at him with one shockingly red eye. "I've been telling everyone who comes in here asking about it." She responded. "I don't really know what else to do right now."

"Right, of course." Kenji released a nervous laugh, eyes darting to where his brother stood next to the door stoically, as quiet and noticeable as, well…a butler. The man returned his gaze to the blond, who peered up at him with a frown. "So…what's your name?" He tried, only to find the woman's frown deepened."

"You mean you don't know?" The woman asked, catching Kenji off guard.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry, but no, I don't." Kenji replied. "…Should I?" She certainly didn't _look _famous, even with the noticeable blond hair. As far as he was concerned, she'd been nothing but a tourist in his mind.

"Well, you found me, so I was hoping you did." The woman continued. "Because I haven't a clue."

"You-amnesia?" A lump formed in the pit of Kenji's stomach, and despite himself the man looked back behind him, towards Mitsuzo who'd come up with that _ridiculous_ story to get them in here. Mitsuzo's face was set in a very careful, neutral expression. _Not so funny when it's real, is it?_ A voice teased in his mind, and swallowing Kenji looked back at the man took a deep breath. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"What?"

"I mean, with anything-something you need, anything you think my trigger your memories, you name it. I'll get it for you." The man took a step forward, causing the woman to jerk in her bed, back pressing against the headboard. Somewhere, the heart monitor's steady rhythm spiked, yet Kenji didn't seem to notice. "I…I feel kind of responsible for you, since I'm the one who found you. And if you don't have any memories and they can't identify you, you're going to have a tough road ahead of you. No one should face that kind of thing alone, so…"

And then she smiled.

The nameless blond, whom he'd first met lying unconscious in front of a fallen bike and a possessed car smiled, and Kenji felt his heart flutter weakly in his chest. He returned the smile with a beaming one of his own, then moved to pull up a chair next to her bed. "I…Thank you, Mr. Iori."

The two began to speak in soft voices to each other, each in rapt attention with the other as they conversed.

And through it all, Soroi Mitsuzo watched with an inward frown. For where Kenji had seen nothing but a smile, Soroi had witnessed something very different. Foreign markings on her face and forehead that glowed an ominous red before fading, eyes an equal shade that glowed cruelly in the poor lighting of the room as she smiled. Soroi saw it all, and even as the alien glow faded to something that could have been passed for his imagination, something…that cold lizard that dwelled in the back of his mind, left him on guard. _This woman…I don't like this woman._ He thought, watching as an infatuated grin crossed his younger brother's face.

_This woman is dangerous._

* * *

_Present Day_

"There are several forms we need you to fill out before we can continue, Miss Matoi-Kiyruin, Miss Kiryuin." The nurse handed the two siblings each a stack a papers. "We need to know any medical history you might have, as well as things such as insurance, family history…" The woman went on, and Ryuko groaned internally as she idly flipped through the multiple sheets.

_I miss Mr. Mankanshoku already._ The teen thought moodily, _at least there was never any paperwork involved. _

Satsuki nodded politely to the nurse. "We will need some time to go through everything."

The nurse bowed. "Of course, Miss Kiryuin. Take as much time as you need. I have some patients I need to check up on, so I'll leave you two alone to take care of the paperwork. I'll come back in around fifteen minutes or so to see how you are doing. Is that alright?"

Her sister smiled slightly. "That should be fine." She said, and with a slight bow the nurse departed, leaving the small group in peace.

As soon as the nurse rounded the corner Ryuko threw the paperwork down on the table in disgust. "Medical history? _Family_ history?" The girl snorted. "What am I supposed to say? Mom was a life-fiber hybrid freak of nature with a history of psychopathic tendencies? That she made _me_ a damned hybrid? Or should I forgo all of that and simply say I'm allergic to starch and advil?"

Mako poked the stack of papers unenthusiastically. "Are all hospitals like this?" She asked. "Papa never asked for this kind of stuff, ever. Course, people tended to die when they didn't tell us they were allergic to latex, but…" The girl shrugged. "Our customers never had to jump through hoops like this."

"And thus the high mortality rate your father has acquired." Jakuzure piped up behind Mankanshoku, and Ryuko jumped. The girl really _was_ a viper. Silent and deadly all the way to the point when she struck, with a bite just as venomous.

Mako seemed to take the older girl's words in stride, however. "Yep!" She chirped. "But the ones who live never need to come back to the clinic again!"

"Probably because they're too afraid of whatever's in your father's needles." The shorter girl muttered darkly.

Satsuki cleared her throat and Jakuzure sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright." She moaned.

The school president didn't even bother with a response, nose deep in papers as she dotted down one piece of information after another on the lines. "Answer what you can, Ryuko." She advised. "Put down anything you can that does not have to do with life fibers or your involvement with them. I'll take care of that part."

Ryuko scowled. "What, don't tell me the docs here can actually do something for a…_special_ case like me."

Satsuki sighed deeply. "Someone had to look after Mother when she became…_that_." She countered. "The same could be said for Nui as well."

The younger sibling looked up sharply. "Oi, I ain't going to the same doc that looked over _that_ crazy bitch."

Satsuki frowned, shuffling her papers before once more scribbling information on the forms below. "Considering that Nui killed just about anything that wasn't directly related to her, I doubt that will be a problem for you." The girl missed her younger sister's sour expression. "This hospital _is_ familiar with life fibers, however, and the doctors here stand a better chance at properly diagnosing any ailments you might be suffering from, given your unique physiology."

Ryuko glared at her sister. "That doesn't make me feel any better." She grumbled.

Satsuki snorted, a slight smirk on her face. "I was unaware my dear baby sister was so nervous around doctors." She said lightly. "If it brings you any comfort, I'll be there right next to you in case the nurses come calling for blood samples, though considering your experience with Senketsu, I don't see how that would be a problem for you."

"Hey, I ain't afraid of needles!" Ryuko snapped, flushing indignantly at her sister's accusations. :And I'm not afraid a' no doctors either." She said with a huff. "I just think this whole thing is being blown out of proportion because _you're _overreacting."

"Nonsense." Came Satsuki's reply. "Besides, you're in a deep need of a hospital visit anyways. What was the last vaccination you received?"

Ryuko growled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her older sibling.

"That's what I thought. Now stop pouting like a five year old and finish your paperwork." Satsuki instructed. "The sooner we're finished, the sooner you and Mankanshoku can leave."

"Yeah?" Ryuko challenged. "And what about you?"

"Lady Satsuki will be staying here in the hospital with Iori and me." Nonon piped up. "We've got things to take care of here, things that don't require your presence. Or the Underachiever, for that matter."

Ryuko scowled, doodling in place of answering some medical inquiry about hereditary diseases. "Then who's gonna take us back? We got school tomorrow. Don't tell me you guys are planning to skip that too."

Satsuki grunted. "Gamagori will drive you back." She said. "While he is…familiar with Iori's mother, he is also uninvolved. As this more has to do with the Iori family than my own, Gamagori will respect Iroi's wishes and return home with you two in tow." The young woman paused to scribble some tidbit of information down on one of the forms. "Come morning, Soroi will come to pick us up and drop us off at school." The teen looked up, meeting her sister's gaze with chilled, serious blue eyes. "I expect to see you on school grounds, Ryuko."

The younger girl sniffed. "Hey, it ain't like I'm skipping on purpose or nothing." She growled. "I can't help it if I'm heaving my lungs out to the great porcelain god in the bathroom." Mako snickered beside her, gaining frowns from both siblings.

The elevator dinged, and Ryuko looked up, watching with a raised brow as Gamagori entered with several bags that smelled hot and greasy. The girl's stomach grumbled in protest at the mere scent of the junk food, and feeling bile rise at the back of her throat, the teen stood abruptly. The other three girls stared in mixed curiosity before Ryuko choked out, "bathroom". Nonon pointed in one direction, and as Ryuko bolted around a corner she could hear the girl's cackle chasing after her.

The teen raced down the hallways, almost bumping into Iori, who was exiting one of the rooms. The lad quickly stumbled back, and all but ignored Ryuko hurried past him. The teen watched the girl go with a puzzled frown before stepping back out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Gamagori was passing food out when the blond joined the rest of the group, the larger teen-_man_-sacrificing what may have been his own meal to a drooling Mako.

"Was something amiss with Ryuko?" The teen asked, making his way to the others and gingerly accepting a burger Nonon shoved in his face.

"It seems Ryuko's stomach is more sensitive than I was mistakenly led to believe." Ira said, looking past the smaller blond and further down the hallway. "This was the easiest food to come across that was not strictly from a hospital vending machine." The large man bowed to Satsuki, who waved him off. "I apologize. I did not mean to antagonize Matoi's condition."

Mankanshoku shrugged. "It's not your fault, Gamagori." She said, trying to sound chipper for someone-Ryuko's or Ira's-sake. "She hasn't been able to keep much of anything down the past few days. If she wasn't able to keep the soup Mom was making for her down, Papa was threatening to put her on an IV."

Satsuki blinked. "She's been _that_ bad?"

Nonon stared. "What organ's did your dad sell off to get an IV drip? Is it even _safe_?"

Mako huffed dramatically. "Of course it's safe!" She cried. "And it's blood, not organs he sells. Organs are harder to preserve than you'd think. Blood is easier and can be accumulated a lot more easier." In a softer voice the girl muttered, "we only get organ donors from the dead. Haven't had a good dead patient in months, though…"

Nonon stared at Mako before looking down at her burger. Frowning, the girl set it down. "Well isn't _that_ reassuring." She grumbled to herself.

Satsuki cleared her throat, and Mako jumped before nodding. "Oh yeah, for a little while it got really scary because for a day or two, Ryuko couldn't even hold water down. That's when Papa started turning away clients in order to better watch over her."

"I see…" Thick brows furrowed together, and Satsuki drummed the table top with her fingers in thought.

"Miss Kiryuin?" The teen looked up, finding the nurse from before approaching them. "Are you and Miss Kiryuin-Matoi ready?" The woman asked, drawing near. "There's still a small insurance policy I'm afraid I need to go over with you before we can continue…"

Cutting off any other thoughts for later, Satsuki stood abruptly. "I understand." She said. "Is there any place where we can speak in private?"

"Yes, if you'll follow me please?" The woman turned towards a staff room, and with a determined look on her face Satsuki followed after.

"Have Ryuko finish the paperwork while I'm gone." The youth instructed over her shoulder. "This should not take long."

Ryuko left the bathroom with an empty stomach and a raw throat, her face lightly flushed as she ran a hand through her hair. Some of the strands were wet from where she'd washed her face after ungraciously upchucking the small amount of water and broth the teen had been able to choke down for lunch. The girl's head pounded painfully in her skull, causing the youth to grimace. "Jus' had to bring in that crap." She muttered under her breath, dragging her feet as she made her way back to the table Mako, her sister, and Satsuki's little pack were sitting. "Was doing fine the entire car ride. Didn't puke my guts out or nothing. Then that overgrown toad has to come back with freaking _burgers_-" The girl paused, nausea returning as she remembered the god-awful smell of grease and oil that was normally so common to her. Leaning against the wall, the girl covered her mouth, glaring angrily at the ground as she swallowed back another assault from her rebellious stomach.

"Miss?" A voice rose behind her. "Miss, are you alright?"

_No I'm not alright you idiot!_ Ryuko screamed in her mind, slowly glancing over her shoulder and seeing another nurse, this one bearing basket of some sort, in her arms. The woman looked at her in obvious concern, placing the basket down in one of the chairs resting along the opposing wall.

"M' fine." The teen mumbled, turning away and making an active attempt to leave the nurse behind her. Maybe if she could get to Mako and Satsuki, the two of them could drive the nurse away. Mako with sheer exuberance and Satsuki through intimidation. What Ryuko most certainly did _not_ want was for this random nurse to take a vested interest in her. "Jus' tired." She tried. "Been studying for…finals. Didn't sleep 'till three last night." Not all entirely untrue. Finals _were_ just around the corner, and the last she'd looked at the clock before finally drifting off into a restless sleep, it had been around three in the morning.

"Ah, I see." The nurse behind her said with a knowing voice. Ryuko ignored her and continued to walk, deliberately pushing herself off the wall as she ordered her body to walk a straight line back to the others. "Are you one of Iori's friends, then?" The woman continued, and Ryuko paused. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. He normally doesn't bring many people with him when visiting his mother."

This woman was really starting to irritate her. Plastering a large smile on face, Ryuko looked back over her shoulder at the woman. "Sure." She said. "Ah…Gamagori and…Satuski brought me over." Really, what the hell did this nurse want from her? A confession? Were all the nurses here so…chatty? In the back of her head, the pounding grew more intense, and the teen hid her grimace behind and even wider, faker smile. "Jus' came to drop some stuff off for the others."

The nurse smiled warmly at her. "You children are so sweet." She gushed. "Always looking out for one another and supporting each other. It's not often you find such dedication in the younger generations." The woman beamed at Ryuko, before once more picking up her basket. "Well, since you're familiar with Iori, could you do me a favor and pass this on to him?" The woman offered the dark-haired teen the basket. "It's a gift for him and his family, poor lad; a care package from all us nurses here."

The basket was made of woven straw, its contents hidden by a light blue sheet decorated with smiling white bunnies. Ryuko took the basket gingerly, the smell or roses wafting up from the basket and causing her stomach to churn violently. "Ah…sure." The teen mumbled, the scent causing her head to pound with an increased intensity. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you, Dear." The woman continued, the smile momentarily dropping from her face in concern. "You're certain you're alright though? You seem awfully pale."

The girl waved her off. "I'm good." She repeated. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The nurse frowned. "Really, don't worry."

The nurse bit her lip, uncertainty in her eyes. "If you're sure…" She mumbled.

Ryuko nodded hurriedly, regretting it instantly as her head began to spin, and deterred the nurse nodded as well. "You make sure to get some sleep in, okay?" She said. "All that studying won't do you much good if you're too exhausted to process it."

"I'll keep it in mind."

The woman nodded slightly before turning and heading back the way she came, rounding a corner and vanishing from sight. Ryuko watched her go before collapsing against the wall once more. The girl dropped the basket, clutching her head with both hands. "Why do I feel so weak?" Spots invaded her vision, and Ryuko could feel her heart beating erratically in her throat. The girl's legs began to tremble, the strength seemingly sapped from her limbs as she gasped for breath. The hybrid grit her teeth, cursing violently as she fought to stand and finding the effort wasted as instead the teen slid into a nearby chair. "I hate this." She hissed, trying with effort to draw in a deep breath. "I _hate_ this!" She choked out. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

It wasn't until Mako came looking for her that Ryuko realized she'd been sitting in that chair for longer than necessary. "Ryuko, are you okay?" The teen looked up, blue eyes meeting worried brown. The dark haired girl tried and failed to smile, and Mako moved to sit down next to her. "Was it another weak spell?"

Ryuko grunted, and beside her Mako frowned. "You were gone for a while." She said. "Satsuki left to talk to one of the nurses. She wanted you to come back and finish all that paperwork, only you didn't so I thought maybe you overheard her talking and stayed back to try and avoid it." The girl scrunched her face up. "At least, that's what I would have tried to do. But then I remembered you being sick and I got worried and…"

The girl trailed off, looking at Ryuko concernedly.

The dark haired teen smiled wanly. "Thanks, Mako." She mumbled. "I'm okay, I-I'm better now that you're here." The girl hesitated for a moment, then looked over to her companion. "Do…you think you can help me to my feet?" The smile that next graced her features trembled as Ryuko fought to hold it. "I…I don't think my legs have the strength to do it alone."

Immediately Mako scrambled to her feet, nodding exuberantly. "I gotcha!" The brunette chirped, and as Ryuko offered a hand Mako pulled the girl to her feet, moving a step further when the hybrid teen stumbled and pulling Ryuko's arm over her shoulders. "There we go, all better! That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Despite herself, Ryuko couldn't hold back a snicker, and for the first time since Satsuki had appeared in the Mankanshoku household the youth felt herself relax a bit. "Yeah, I guess I'm tougher than I thought, huh?" She joked, and once more the girl nodded in agreement. The dark haired lass sighed in relief. Mako was so…_easy_ to be around. There were no jokes or teasing with her, just straight up honesty and warmth, even if it was a little…wild at times. No reason to put up a front, nothing to fight over unless it involved food of some sort, just a simple acceptance that Ryuko had found only in the Mankanshoku family and Senketsu himself. _My own family isn't even as accepting as Mako and her folks. _Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true-Satsuki _was_ making an effort to bridge the gap that had initially formed between the duo upon their first meeting, but damn it, it was _hard_ to let some of their past battles go.

As an afterthought, Ryuko had Mako grab the 'gift basket' that she'd dropped when the weak spell had hit her. Then, with Ryuko leaning heavily on Mako's shoulder, the two stumbled down the hallway, Mako occasionally giggling as the duo's off-kilter balance caused one of the girls to stagger up against a wall. It turned out that a sick Ryuko and Mako in general did not make for good coordination when paired together, leaving the duo thumping and bumping against any obstacle they came across. At one point, Mako accidently fell against a patient's door, and with Ryuko's combined weight and momentum, the resulting _slam_ made both girls wince.

Straightening, Mako said, "Well it's a good thing the patients are all in bed and can't open the door to yell at us or anything." Which of course led to the door opening with an indignant Iori sticking his head out to glare at them both.

Mako yelped.

Ryuko smacked her forehead.

"Is there any particular reason you two seem to be meandering around the hallways like a couple of drunk hooligans?" Iori asked in a hot whisper.

"What's a hooligan?" Was Mako's reply.

Ryuko sighed. "It's an old people word." She muttered, before nodding to Iori. "Sorry…" She muttered, feeling her cheeks flare up with guilt as Iori's glare seemed to harden. "it was an accident. Didn't mean to disturb your mom."

A brief flicker of…_something_ flitted across the blond's face, and then the glare softened somewhat. Not by much, perhaps by two degrees, but it was something. "You weren't disturbing her." He said, then took a quick glance down the hallway. Ryuko followed his gaze, meeting the inquisitive pink stare of Jakuzure from where the hallway opened up into the main lobby. A smile, small and vicious, was slowly creeping up her face. Iori grunted. "Nonon has her Viper Smile going for her." He said tightly. "Perhaps…you would like to rest here inside where we aren't disturbed? You seem awfully pale."

Initially Ryuko stiffened, then relaxed at the escape offer. If it meant not having to feel like shit in The Runt's presence…"You sure you don't mind?" She asked, turning to the blond and finding herself suddenly hoping that no, Iori didn't mind in the slightest.

In response Iori opened the door wider, allowing the duo to slowly make their way inside. Ryuko watched as the predatory smile suddenly dropped from Jakuzure's face, and subtly dropped a rude gesture before entering the room. Entering the quiet confines of the room, the teen couldn't help but feel a small bit of guilty pleasure as Iori grabbed her a chair. "Sit." The teen instructed, and while a part of her wanted to rebel at the simple order, the rest of her body was all too willing to cooperate. The girl sank into the seat with a relieved sigh, ignoring the uncomfortable hardness of the cushion and back. Iori brought the only other chair in the room, this one pulled up next to the sleeping patient, and offered it to Mako, who traded it with him for the basket of goodies the nurse had assigned to Ryuko.

"Special delivery." Ryuko muttered. "Apparently from all the nurses or something. Supposed to be for you and your family or something."

Iori grunted and placed it on top of a small table that lined one corner of the room. "Another one." He said tightly. "Feel free to rummage through it if you wish. There's nothing in there I want or need. You'd be doing me a favor taking it off my hands."

The offer made, Mako wasted no time hopping up to better examine the contents of the basket, eagerly pulling the small sheet away and rummaging around, the slight rustle of plastic following in her wake. Ryuko sighed as Mako grew distracted, closing her eyes and massaging her temples as the headache that had blossomed continued to pound away at her skull. At least it wasn't absurdly bright here-the lights had been dimmed a bit when Iori had led them inside, and the most prevalent noise was the sound of a heart monitor and Mako's distracted mutterings as she grabbed one item over another.

"Here." Ryuko looked up, finding Iori standing in front of her with a water bottle in hand. The girl took it, finding the water bottle cold to the touch, and forgoing a drink of it instead moved to press it against her head. Iori raised a questioning eyebrow but otherwise did not comment. "I'd offer you something else, however Lady Satsuki is already trying to get you seen. I don't want to give you anything that might interfere with their diagnosis."

Ryuko frowned. "What, are you a drug dealer or something?" She muttered, the joke falling flat as in wake of her own inner pains.

Iori frowned, looking uncomfortable. "Unfortunately, there was no school nurse who could aid in injuries produced by Life Fibers." He said, looking at her with a side long glance. "…or Kamuis. Or-"

"Sewing a moron's eyes shut?" Ryuko filled in, and Iori flinched before nodding.

The teen sighed. "Among my skills as a tailor, I also gained an…_acquired_ knowledge of medicinal aid that comes from patching up others." The blond shrugged, looking away and towards his mother, who lay motionless in the hospital bed. "I am no doctor-not even a nurse-but after the hell Lady Satsuki and the Elite Four have gone through, even some of the lowly Two Stars, I've learned a thing or two about medicine."

Ryuko followed his gaze, for the first time actually getting a look at the bedridden woman. "You look a lot like her." The girl said awkwardly.

"It's the hair." Iori replied. "For whatever reason I was cursed with her hair." The boy folded his arms across his chest, now turning to fully regard the woman. "Sometimes I wonder if it's the only thing I inherited from her."

"Cursed?"

Iori smiled thinly. "More often than not, I've been mistaken for a girl upon being introduced to someone, regardless of its length." The teen ran a hand through his hair in a practiced motion that spoke of annoyance. "Now pair that up while growing up with someone like Nonon Jakuzure constantly at your side."

The girl did…and promptly winced. "I'd have beat the shit out of her." The girl confessed. "I've still got a bone to pick with Pinky as it is, so-"

Iori shook his head. "Tell me, do I look like the type that could metaphorically 'beat the shit' out of anything?" He asked, and despite herself Ryuko slowly shook her head. He _was_ a little on the scrawny side-like one of those kids a bully would victimize for food or something. "There is a reason I am not part of the Elite Four. I am far from the combative level of anyone else who would don a Goku Uniform."

Ryuko said nothing. _That may be true, but you alone made four people into supersoldiers with those improved Uniforms. _She thought, recalling the various versions of the Elite Four's Goku Uniforms. _You managed to bring that damn Kamui of Satsuki's to heel after Mako freed me from it, and you built those machines to rescue people from COVERS with Nudist Beach._ Yes, Shiro Iori may not have been a physical fighter, but he was far from weak.

"Would you like to meet her?"

Ryuko blinked, coming out of her inner thoughts. "What?"

"My mother." Iori replied, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Would you like to meet her? I—she'd want to meet the person who defeated Ragyo. And Nui." He paused a moment, lips pursed in thought. "_Especially _Nui. I-Mother couldn't _stand_ that girl." There was an unspoken _I couldn't stand that girl_ as well, though Ryuko decided not to call him on it. That look in his eye at the mention of Nui…she'd seen it in her own reflection upon discovery of just _who _it was who'd actually killed her father; that same black, icy, all-consuming rage she'd seen on Satsuki's face when they'd faced their mother together.

That black rage which was little more than a cover for the pure, unadulterated hatred that dwelled beneath.

_Looks like Nui enjoyed making 'friends' of all sorts of people._ Ryuko thought, hesitantly rising and approaching the bed, staring down at the woman who rested within its folds. She was relatively tall, Ryuko would have to give her that; not as tall as someone like Ira, who's sheer intimidating aura always made him appear larger than any man had a right to be, but she was certainly taller than any of the adults the girl knew. Like Iori, her hair was long and thick, falling in a wave of blond curls on either side of her forehead. Her face was vaguely Western, and…Ryuko frowned. Her forehead…and her face in general had what appeared to be some sort of scarring on it. The scars were a light pink, almost invisible in the rooms lighting, and the hybrid-teen had to squint in order to make out the marks.

"Mother, this is Matoi, Ryuko." Iori began, and Ryuko held her peace, bowing awkwardly and feeling only a _little_ ridiculous that she was bowing in front of a coma-induced woman. It's not like the Iori matriarch could _see_ her or anything. "She's…" the boy glanced at her, and feeling even more awkward, Ryuko picked up on his introduction.

"I'm Satsuki's little sister." She said, stopping herself before she ran a hand through her hair. "Ah…the one Ragyo-Mom, I guess, tried to…I don't know, throw away when I was a baby." The girl paused, looking at Iori uncomfortably. The teen shrugged._ It's in your court._ He seemed to say. Ryuko wanted to smack him. "Erm, I ended up surviving whatever it was that crazy bitch did-" Her eyes widened and inwardly she cursed, head snapping towards Iori once more and this time finding him fighting with a smile. "and I ended up being raised by my dad." She continued. "I…don't know much about you-about how much you know the deal behind these life fibers and Ragyo's involvement or anything like that, but from what little I've learned from you, it sounded like you didn't hold much love for my mom-or that crazy Nui bitch." The last part came out in an angry growl, and once more Ryuko paused.

Iori nodded.

The girl took a deep breath. "Well, they're dead. Both of them. I-I defeated them myself." She paused, letting the words hang in the air. _Defeated, not killed. _Ragyo had taken her own life and that of Nui's with her. Perhaps without realizing it, she'd spared Ryuko the consequences that came with taking a life. Perhaps her one and only selfless gift to her unknown daughter. "Satsuki and the others-um, her friends and some of my friends and this really _bizarre_ group of people who called themselves 'Nudist Beach', they all helped in defeating them and all the other life fibers, like COVERS and the Original Life Fiber."

She paused, looking at Iori. He must have seen something in her eyes, because with a small smile-a very small one-the lad took over. "It's over, Mother. There are no more Life Fibers, and Ragyo is gone. _Nui_ is gone." He paused, looking up to Ryuko thoughtfully before continuing. "I-I think we can finally relax now. Satsuki's taking over her mother's company and…I don't think anyone will be trying to kill us-_you_-anymore."

Well _that_ was certainly news. Ryuko stared at Iori in surprise. "_What?_"

Iori looked away, turning his attention to Mako, who seemed to be feasting on some sort of rice cake. "Ragyo knew of Mother's…displeasure in working under her." He explained. "And Nui…Nui had always had a…_thing_ against us. She's part of the reason Mother ended up here originally." The boy muttered under his breath. Ryuko wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it or not. Those last words had come awfully quiet.

Ryuko frowned. "But then why go to a hospital that's pretty much owned by Ragyo? Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

The teen sighed, his face tired and worn. "Despite the fact that Mother opposed Ragyo's…work, she never _openly_ opposed it. On top of that, before Nui took over the title, Mother was Ragyo's Grand Couturier, and was considered by outside sources as 'close' to Ragyo. It would appear suspicious if she was treated at a hospital that _wasn't_ sponsored by the Kiryuin Group." The teen sighed. "On top of that, my uncle, my father's brother, was her head butler at the time." He looked at Ryuko, a serious expression on his face. "Would you attempt anything knowing who was serving you food and drink?"

Dark brows furrowed together. "But then why not fire your uncle?" She asked. "Or just find…" She hesitated, disliking the taste of the words in her mouth, "why not just find some way to 'get rid of him?'"

Iori shook his head. "I've often wondered the same." He admitted. "The most I could reason was that Ragyo enjoyed a challenge. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. I believe is how the saying goes." The blond scowled. "On top of that, after Mother fell comatose, well, Ragyo had an excuse to remove Uncle from his position as head butler. My own father had died some time ago, and with Mother in her current state Uncle suddenly had a dependent. And so she decided to knock out two birds with one stone. Uncle was removed from his position and placed as the main caretaker for Lady Satsuki instead under the excuse that Uncle would need more time to look out for his nephew. Not only did this put distance between them both, but it…"

The teen hesitated, drumming his fingers against his folded arm thoughtfully. "I believe Ragyo had always consider Lady Satsuki as expendable," he admitted, "and so what better way to learn of any deceit from my family than to monitor the health of her own daughter placed under her 'enemy's' care?"

Ryuko drew in a quick breath. "Son of a bitch." She swore. "Wait, you guys never-"

She was met with an angry glare. "Of course we didn't!" Iori snapped. "Uncle would never-_I _would never-" The boy grit his teeth, a smoldering anger dancing across his face as the blond took a deep breath. When next he spoke, his voice was tight and controlled. "Uncle loves Satsuki as though she were his own flesh and blood. He _raised_ her Matoi. Despite any suspicions, any theories Ragyo had about my family, we _never_ stood against her." He said quietly. "Not until the very end, where we, along with the Elite Four and every President of every Club in school, decided to place our lives on the line to take her out."

Ryuko looked away with a grimace, realizing she'd overstepped her bounds. "Sorry Iori." She muttered. "It's just-all this stuff is new to me, right? I'm-I'm still trying to wrap my head around just what kind of person my mom was before she died." She shrugged helplessly. "I ain't use to this stuff; all this political and social bull that Satsuki's been trying to explain to me. Half the stuff don't make any sense and the other half is just stupid."

The teen nodded with a sigh. "I apologize as well." He said after a moment. "I-My family has been under such suspicions for as long as I can remember." He said. "The rumors I would hear behind my back were never pretty, and such accusations are a sore spot for my uncle and I."

"Right, I think I get where you're coming from." Ryuko said, recalling her earlier years of Middle School, of the many fights she'd gotten into defending her honor, her _father's_ honor, absent parent he was, and the heavy rumors that were always whispered behind her back.

It wasn't the same. In _no_ way was it the same, but the irritation, the anger that came from those false words, could be likened to each other.

"Hey guys, you should really try some of these cookies!" Mako chirped, easing the atmosphere as the two teens looked towards the brunette. "They're _amazing!_" The girl bounced over to the duo, offering them each a cookie shaped like a cartoonish rabbit.

Ryuko took it with a large amount of hesitation, feeling her stomach churn uncomfortably at the sight of the sugary treat. "Uh, Mako-"

"Nope!" The girl cried, thrusting the other cookie hard enough into Iori's hand to make the cookie break in half. Crumbs spilled on the white blanket that covered Iori's mother, and the boy cringed. "Nu-uh." Mako continued. "You guys are making everything too serious! Everything is supposed to be getting better and you two are making everything all sad and angry!" The girl pouted. "_Plus_ you haven't eaten anything solid for a long while, and it's only a little cookie! Eat it! You're probably feeling all weak because you don't have any energy!" The girl turned her attention to Iori before Ryuko could offer a protest. "And _you!_" She cried. "You need to stop dwelling on the past and start focusing on the present! Ragyo is gone and your Lady Satsuki is fixing everything, so there's no reason to be so gloomy! Wouldn't your mom want you to be happy and enjoy yourself rather than being cooped up in here all the time? Now stop sulking and eat your cookie!"

Iori stared at Mako with wide golden eyes, the two halves of the broken cookie clutched loosely in his hand. The boy warily looked over at Ryuko with a raised eyebrow, _is she serious_? Ryuko slowly nodded in reply. _She's serious, _and hesitantly Iori took a bite out of one of the broken rabbit's ears. When Mako turned her pout to Ryuko, the teen responded with lightly nibbling away at her rabbit's chin, not really tasting what she was eating. Both teens shared a look, then stared at Mako, looking very much like a pair of children who'd been ordered to eat their vegetables rather than a pair of teenagers being forced to eat undesirable cookies.

Mako nodded in approval. "There now, isn't that better?"

It wasn't. Not by a long shot. Ryuko's stomach was doing somersaults and the cookie tasted more like salty, hard bread in the wake of her oncoming nausea.

Iori just looked dumbfounded.

Seeing the cookies slowly being consumed, Mako twirled on her feet, moving back towards the basket, only to fall flat on her face as she tripped over her own two feet.

_Should have seen that coming_. Ryuko thought, taking the opportunity to toss the nibbled cookie into a nearby trashcan.

Grunting, Mako pushed herself up to her elbows, and with a sigh Ryuko made her way around the bed and to the girl's side. "You alright, Mako?"

The girl had a large red spot from where her face had slammed into the floor, and a small trickle of blood was coming from one nostril. _Hopefully it's not broken-last thing any of us need is Mako needing treatment as well as myself. Mr. Mankanshoku would demand a pint of my blood in payment for the amount of money _that_ would steal from him._

Mako didn't respond, not even noticing the small stream that was slowly traveling down across her lips and down to her chin, dripping onto the floor in tiny droplets. "Mankanshoku?" Iori tried, a note of his own concern on his face as the teen kneeled beside her, offering her a handkerchief from his pocket. "You're bleeding, Mankanshoku."

Again the girl ignored them. It appeared as though something had caught her attention, for the girl's eyes seemed centered on something near the many wires that connected the heart monitor to one of the room's power outlets. The girl frowned, brown eyes narrowing thoughtfully, and slowly Mako pushed herself to her hands and knees. "What is it Mako?" Ryuko asked, watching as the girl crawled over towards the many wires, earning a warning grunt from Iori.

"Matoi, what is she doing?" Iori sounded nervous now, and Ryuko couldn't really blame him for it. Mako was picking her way around a bunch of wires connected to multiple pieces of medical equipment, none of which Ryuko knew anything about. If Mako was to place her hand on the wrong cord, if her foot got tangled somewhere in the mess…

Yet despite her initial bought of clumsiness, Mako did not pull any cords from the wall. "Guys? I thought I saw something that I was really hoping I didn't see, but now I'm seeing it up close and-I think you might want to see it too." The girl didn't look up at them, instead keeping her focus on whatever it was that had caught her eye.

Ryuko and Iori shared an uneasy look. Mako's words weren't very comforting. "Don't touch anything." Iori ordered, kneeling down and carefully crawling over to where Mako was, Ryuko following a moment behind at a slower pace.

Mako pointed when the two teens drew near. "There. Right there. Do you see it?"

"You aren't touching 'it', are you?" Iori asked.

"No. But do you _see_ it? I only caught it 'cause I caught some light reflecting off it for a moment. It's really hard to see if you don't know what you're looking for."

Ryuko squinted but could see nothing. Next to her Iori leaned forward, his own eyes searching behind his glasses. "What are we looking for, Mankanshoku?"

And then Ryuko saw it, and any headache pains or stomach nausea left her mind. Instead came a large, uneasy lump in her stomach as Mako pointed again. "What the hell?"

The girl's mouth dropped in shock, and beside her Iori suddenly stiffened as he, too, saw what the girls' saw. "Impossible." He whispered. "They-we destroyed their source of power though! The original Life Fiber has been gone for six months!"

Ryuko blinked, and then blinked again.

The lone Life Fiber, dark and obscured in the room's poor lighting, did not vanish as she so hoped.

* * *

_Comments of a Madwoman: Expect things to go from odd to bad in the next chapter.  
_


End file.
